Constants and Variables
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: "Time is the longest distance between two places." — Robert and Rosalind are in for quite a shock when they discover one alternate universe has a game: Bioshock. Self-insert
1. The Variable

"Time is the longest distance between two places."

—Tennessee Williams

"Death is one moment, and life is so many of them."

—Tennessee Williams

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

― Rose Kennedy

"Time moves in one direction, memory in another."

—William Gibson

"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."

— George Harrison

* * *

Over the distance of time and space, the Lutece's have studied further on the subject of 'time'. From playwrights to pop icons, the subject was quite popular in the future as the Lutece's made their way through the very fabric of the the very fabric of all things that made sense, through the walls of reality, the twins found a way to exploit and break through the those barriers. Barriers that no one, not a soul could fathom, could even expect such a power. To be able to go through time, was as if one learned how to fly, without wings. It was just as insane and unbelievable. However, the Lutece's had done it. They learned how to fly without wings, they managed to get mass to transport through various points of time and space. However, it wasn't all fun and games. It wasn't all the time bothering Mr. Dewitt for getting back his daughter, Annabelle. No, they used this new power, this equation, for good: scientific research.

It was amusing and yet very educational to go through these 'doors'. It varied from apocalypses to peace and tranquility on Earth, from cavemen to machines, from war to happiness, in the eyes of the Lutece's, the human race has advanced unimaginably into a new time. A new era of technology, a new age of thinking, everything had changed. The past has been written, but the future could still bring about new unforetold advancements, ideas, sciences, and something that may finally learn from its past. They knew what was to become of Columbia and of Rapture, there was always a lighthouse, a man, and a city.

If there was a way to prevent all of that, the Lutece's would. To help save the world from such monstrosities, such acts of greed and power and rid it from this world. Andrew Ryan claimed it was for the people, Zachary Comstock claimed it were for God. Both opposite opinions, very similar results.

On one curious adventure, they chose a gate not yet ventured through. The two unsure of what it may bring and what lies behind it's gate. They have seen it all, but something about this door, this gate, was special.

"After you dear sister. Ladies first." Robert said curtly and allowed his sister to open the large wooden doors of the lighthouse. Rosalind politely obliged, turning to her brother for approval.

"Are you prepared for this new world, brother?" She chimed, her hand hovering over the handles as Robert nodded confidently. He was ready for any outcome of the gate, having seen things that most people may never see in a entire lifetime. Not much of anything could catch Robert or Rosalind off guard. From dinosaurs to machines, they were prepared.

"Yes, very much." With that, Rosalind and Robert were pulled into the populous and heavily dense area of Times Square, a familiar sight to the twins. Rosalind immediately looked in fascination to the LED advertisements, the bright lights, and overall environment. Robert merely stood there next to his sister, hands behind his back as he nodded approvingly.

_'So, it was futuristic in a way.'_ Robert concluded simply and locked arms with his sister, the two strolling down the center of Times Square off to the right, passing various clothing stores, people, and of course, cars and bright lights.

"Not much of a change, I see." Rosalind said curtly and shrugged casually, jotting some features on this Times Square down in her marble notebook. Robert smiled, his eyes wondering and admiring the skyscrapers and any advancements seen. It changed only slightly, from the past New York's, he could see the technology was not as advanced, yet it could achieve great things. He saw the people looked weary or had different clothing from the example of last New York, where everyone wore tight clothing and neon. He saw that the people were more populous than the other universes, giving him the impression that this world had more population or was denser with people in New York. Which didn't surprise him, future New York was a lovely place. Maybe not as friendly as previous ones, but it's New York, it was never friendly.

"Oh, I see some changes. Different attitudes and clothing. More populous as well." Robert chided, pointing out details to his twin sister as she nodded in agreement, seeing what he was seeing.

"Yes, very true brother. I shall record these changes for future studies." Rosalind explained and jotted down more facts, naming this universe "_AU127_." Robert chuckled at the name, shaking his head.

"Have we really traveled to so many?" Rosalind nodded, laughing to herself at her brother's amazement.

"Yes, quite amazing. Isn't it? Being able to go through the very fabric of time, we tend to control it a lot and have much of it on our hands. Don't we?" Robert nodded with a laugh, the two continuing their stroll until Robert's eyes caught a peculiar poster hanging on a window, the letters almost bulging and popping out to Robert, catching his eye. He's seen advertisements before, but this one looked odd. It was special.

_"Bioshock Infinite: Own it today!"_ Robert observed the letters cautiously, the red, blue and gold letters printed across the poster as he saw two very familiar people below the words.

Mr. Dewitt and Elizabeth.

He stopped dead in his tracks with a mouth agape in awe and confusion. He was prepared for everything, but this!? No. Even Rosalind was in shock.

"Bro-Brother. Is that...?" Robert nodded his head violently, unsure if this was real. Then again, what was _real_? Considering all he has seen and done, he passed the line between reality and fiction a long time ago. He looked to his sister, managing to pry his eyes away from the poster as he and Rosalind locked eyes in horror.

"I... I do not know." Rosalind and Robert stood in the middle of the sidewalk, their faces in shock as they were pushed and shoved around by bustling New Yorkers. They didn't seem to notice, merely staring at Elizabeth and Booker in awe. They were... well, dead. To be in a world like this... but how!?

"Brother... But they..." Robert nodded again, unable to say anything. He was in too much shock, too much confusion, he couldn't coherently put together a sentence.

"What time period is this?" Rosalind asked softly, looking around desperately for an answer to this madness. This wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"We... we should go look around a bit. If anything, the news bulletin would say something." Robert explained slowly, looking around the city. That's when he realized this wasn't 1912, there were no 'news bulletins'. Unless there was a newspaper lying around, but that was highly improbable. Newspapers become more expensive in the future apparently. Everything became more expensive, especially in these realities.

"Yes. That would be wise, brother." Rosalind answered and began to wander away from Times Square, hoping they could somehow get their hands on a paper, for research and explanation, of course. They wandered aimlessly for hours, taking the subway and trains before they reached Central Park. By then, it was already night time, and the people of New York were really coming out. Then again, this is the city that never sleeps; as it boastfully bragged.

"We should rest here." Robert said tiredly and sat down at a nearby bench, Rosalind nodding and collapsing onto the bench beside him. It has been quite a day for the two of them, but it also proved something else.

If they were here in the quote-on-quote "real world", then that means that they do exist. In another form maybe, but they were alive, somewhere in this world.

Robert sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, setting the 'machine' beside him on the bench. The 'machine' or its proper name "QTS1678", was a machine approximately the size of a voxophone, only slightly smaller in size and could easily be concealed if one was smart enough. It was of copper and steel bolts, two antennae sticking out of the front and a round disk in the center. There also were a couple knobs and dials below the disk, for Robert or Rosalind to set the right controls for tear opening. However, instead of opening tears to random locations, it opened to the gateways. It was a technological breakthrough, being able to teleport and open tears with such a device and made it easier for the twins to venture through realities.

"What shall we do now?" Rosalind asked softly, looking off to the greenery and trees of the park. Robert himself wasn't sure, but he knew better than to just look at the one visible side of the story. They knew better, they had to see all the variables, all the constants, and finally come to a conclusion. They just couldn't take this as an answer.

"We need to buy these 'games' and play them through." Robert told his sister confidently, nodding to himself as he found this as a true act of defiance. No, they wouldn't let this go, they had to question it, form a hypothesis, test it, take the results before they could finally accept that reality. For science.

"We need to buy Bioshock."

Rosalind gasped in horror, to buy those games would be blasphemous, insane, and odd. To see themselves progress in the story, it just didn't seem right. Robert raised his hand to silence any protests but Rosalind simply nodded, she understood what had to be done.

"But how brother? I do not believe this universe uses 'silver eagles'." Rosalind questioned, already calculating the flaws of this plan. There were a million things that could go wrong, and only one that could go for the best. Of course, as scientists, they were used to probability, to risks, to chances. Yet, something about this was wrong.

Wrong in a sense that it just couldn't be real.

Real in a sense of what was and what wasn't.

Probability was a dangerous game, it could work, but then it couldn't. The odds were 2 to 1, and its outcome looked bleak.

"We will find a way, we must. To further test this reality and theory. We are here, an alive, breathing mass. This game, it may be that a developer found a tear, and did nothing but jot down what he or she was seeing before them." Robert added to his theory, seeing that there was no possible other way. Unless...

They have found the '_origin_'.

The 'origin' was the one true universe, one that all others have sprouted from. The origin was thought to be nonexistent, but here they were, these twins, sitting in Central Park. If it was the 'origin', then that would mean that Rapture, Columbia, and their very existence relied heavily on this universe. If it wasn't for those game developers, they wouldn't exist, they would just become something of space, lost in a aimless limbo of the time continuum.

"Now, we must go dear sister. To find a way, and possibly end a greater evil. We could wipe away Rapture, Columbia, the very existence of the 'Bioshock' universe." Rosalind held her tongue, he was right, but then that would mean that they would disappear as well.

"But what would become of us?" Robert stroked his chin, deep in thought before he looked back to his sister.

"We just stay here, in the origin. Live out our days here, and end the horror of Rapture and Columbia." Rosalind nodded, taking this as a reasonable answer as she then stood up from the park bench.

"Then what are we waiting for brother? Lets end this, once and for all." Robert went to his feet as well, giving her a confident stare of approval before they made their way out of the park. Only, there was something missing from Robert that he failed to realize.

He left the 'machine'.

* * *

_A/N: This is a self insertion story with the help of the twins! :D Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is going to be one hell of a ride, kiddies. Be ready. :P_

_Also, if you found out you were nothing but a figment of someone's imagination, and weren't real, but a video game character, how would you react? :P_

_Nevertheless, I listen to my reviewers. I hope this is a better version. ((And I am like that in real life, I like people :D)) But, we need to stay true to real life, right? _

_Andrea :33_


	2. Unforeseen Variables

"Time is the longest distance between two places."

—Tennessee Williams

* * *

The very importance of the device could not be put in words. To the twins, it was like losing a limb. The necessity of this device could not be understated or explained. It was their ticket home, and they just lost it. Having left it on a park bench in Central Park, which was situated in New York, the chances of finding it were slim to none.

The very capabilities of the device were infinite, being able to teleport its user to any door, any dimension, and any reality. It could, in theory if one found the right door, take you back in time and possibly cause a tear in the continuum and from such changes, sprout up new universes and realities that could lead to cataclysmic realities. However, it laid in the hands of the twins, both stoic and serious figures with the utmost respect for the device and knew of its capabilities.

However, what if it got into the hands of another?

Mr. Alexander "Steel" Robins was a older gentleman, with hair as white as paper and skin as wrinkled as a raisin. Mr. Robins was as hard as stone, his heart steel and his body as nimble as a giddy eight year old. He's seen things, done things, and experienced things that he haunted him every night. He tried everything to take back his life, his regrets, the deaths, Vietnam, but he couldn't. Not even God was willing to absolve him, to hear his cries, or care for his fallen child. Mr. Robins gave up on humanity and faith a long time ago, having seen the true dark side of life: war.

He never thought he would see his buddy shredded before his eyes, he never thought he would be in prisoned in such a horror as a POW imprisonment camp. He never thought he would have to lie through his teeth to his squad, who he tried desperately to save, that they would be saved from this horror and starvation. He never thought he would become the sole survivor, frail and near death, as the rotting corpses of his friends decomposed around him. He never thought he would see the day of coming back to his sweet, old hometown of Arcadia, Kansas. He never thought he would see his high school sweetheart and fiancée pregnant with another man's child. But that was life, and in the eyes of "Steel" Alex Robins, she was a bitch.

Usually, Mr. Robins would groan and complain when he found leftover trash or litter in the park. He would just toss the garbage and put the rest in the lost and found for their owners to find them. Nearly everyday, he despised his low, minimum wage job, but today, it was special.

Today, April 12th, 2013, was his 73rd birthday. The wrinkled, weary, grouchy old man that took care of the park grounds had a little glimmer of excitement in his dull days. Born in 1940, he was 1 when his father died in Pearl Harbor. When he was 25, young, reckless, and adventurous, he was sent over to Vietnam. He could have ran off to Canada, like most did, but he chose to stay, all in order to serve the country he loved. That happened to be the worst choice and a regret he is burdened with all his life since then.

All he had was blood on his hands, lots and lots of blood. It ran deep, with all his nightmares filled with the days of Vietnam flashing through his mind constantly. All he wanted was a second chance at his life, to be able tog o back and get a clean slate. There were a million regrets, but he always hoped at a second chance, a slim hope of fulfilling his life once and for all.

And it was this very device, the one he curiously held in his hands, that would help him get what he wanted: a second chance.

"The the damnedest hell is this piece of rust?" He cursed huskily, rotating the device in his hand for inspection. He has never seen anything like it, even in this 'modern' world. These kids knew jack about 'modern', to Mr. Robins, 'modern' meant the introduction of the microwave, of the television, or of the refrigerator. He was about to toss it into the plastic wheelie garbage can when it started blinking profusely, the dials setting themselves and the antennae sending a wave of electrical sparks between the rods until it flashed brightly, blinding him temporarily.

"What the fu-" Mr. Robins was cut off mid-sentence, the bright flash engulfing him as he then disappeared.

Never to be seen again and without a trace except for the device falling to the pavement near the bench and unattended garbage can.

* * *

"How could you lose it!" Rosalind hissed, horrified of the consequences of such a disastrous turn of fate. Rosalind never believed in 'fate', that we all were apart of a greater plan in the universe. Having been able to travel to various realities it taught her that there were some things just weren't planned or designed. It was like a deck of cards, each card was different, yet only few were similar. Once the odds were stacked up, one could be fortunate, unfortunately, they weren't as lucky as one hoped in this reality. Robert held his hands up in frustration and looked down to his sister, equally annoyed.

"I am unsure! On the subway, maybe?" This reply brought no ease to Rosalind, who glared at her brother and sighed deeply. This could be the last of their universe-surfing, with the twins permanently stuck in this world unless some miracle happened.

And like fate, Rosalind doubted faith and 'miracles'.

"This is New York! The chances of finding it are slim to none! What are we to do in a universe like this?" Robert stroked his chin, his eyes roaming around as he examined their environment.

"If my theory is correct-as it always is- we are in the 'origin', which means we could begin anew." Rosalind frowned deeply, her face dull with brows furrowed and a lack of interest in her eyes. Was that the best he could ease with?

"To start anew... And leave behind our old lives? Everyone? Dewitt, Annabelle? But how?" Robert closed his eyes, his mind racing with thoughts until he opened them with a glimmer of eureka.

"All we need is each other, dear sister." Those words echoed in Rosalind's mind, knowing that Robert was right once again. They need not to worry of anyone else, having only each other to fully trust and explore these worlds together.

"What if someone finds it? The consequences of such actions could lead to a sprouting of new universes and realities! It could be as powerful as Dewitt with the Comstock choice!" Rosalind explained, Robert looking off to the bustling city with a new sense of understanding.

"If so, we have a chance my sister, to end Rapture and Columbia for good. With or without the machine."

* * *

"Hey, what's this do-hickey?" Amy questioned softly, holding up the rectangular box of the device as her mother ran after the energetic six year old.

"Amy! Don't pick up trash! That's not your job!" Her mother screeched as she smacked the device out of her daughter's hand and then gripped her hand tightly, entwining them in firmness and security.

"But... But Mama! It looked cool!" She whined loudly, her face scrunched up in anger and a pout as she protested against her mother.

"I don't care if it looked 'cool' Amy. This 'cool' thing, is trash. Now stop it." Her mother merely waved it off and dragged her away, leaving behind the device for another to find.

* * *

_A/N: So, was this any good? Mr. Robins will come into play soon. :3 I just want to pace it out before anyone is sent into Rapture. :P_

_I also am in a VERY good mood. Won my race, 3rd place medal! :D_

_Andrea :)_


	3. Rapture Welcomes You

"Time is the longest distance between two places."

—Tennessee Williams

* * *

_"The the damnedest hell is this piece of rust?" He cursed huskily, rotating the device in his hand for inspection. He has never seen anything like it, even in this 'modern' world. These kids knew jack about 'modern', to Mr. Robins, 'modern' meant the introduction of the microwave, of the television, or of the refrigerator. He was about to toss it into the plastic wheelie garbage can when it started blinking profusely, the dials setting themselves and the antennae sending a wave of electrical sparks between the rods until it flashed brightly, blinding him temporarily._

_"What the fu-" Mr. Robins was cut off mid-sentence, the bright flash engulfing him as he then disappeared._

_Never to be seen again and without a trace except for the device falling to the pavement near the bench and unattended garbage can._

* * *

"What in the hell?" "Steel" Robins groaned, feeling the hard floor under him as he tried to rise to his feet. His hands ran over the floor, feeling debris and water under his rough hand as he slowly got to his knees. He closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed his face slowly, trying to recuperate and regain his senses from what just happened. His mind was blank from the event, he merely remembered a flash and the park.

There was the park, yes, he remembered that much. And... That stupid, funny looking box! What the fuck was that!?

"Ughhhh..." He groaned out, rubbing the back of his neck, sore from the fall he experienced as he slowly got to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. The steel structure he stood in whined at the pressure of the ocean, the metal taking the burden of the weight like Atlas as he looked over to his right, where the entrance loomed.

It was a metal sliding door, with an intricate brass wave design to add some flare. He rolled his eyes, finding 'art' worth jack of anyone's time, useless. He then turned to his left, the thick glass panes protecting him from the shark swimming before him. His heart jumped out of his skin, the shark being the least of his worries as he looked out to the fellow structures across from him... underwater. He was underwater.

"Un-der-wa-ter." He managed to breath out slowly, his breaths heavy and slow as he tried to register the spectacle that spread out before him. His heart nearly stopped, his breathing husky, as sweat beaded down his forehead in gallons. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"What... what is this place?" He asked no one in particular, hoping to get an answer when a radio buzzed and cackled to life with a single voice calling out to him. Steel turned around to find the old radio buzzing by a corpse on a couch.

"Welcome to Rapture. I'm Atlas."

* * *

_"Hey, what's this do-hickey?" Amy questioned softly, holding up the rectangular box of the device as her mother ran after the energetic six year old._

_"Amy! Don't pick up trash! That's not your job!" Her mother screeched as she smacked the device out of her daughter's hand and then gripped her hand tightly, entwining them in firmness and security._

_"But... But Mama! It looked cool!" She whined loudly, her face scrunched up in anger and a pout as she protested against her mother._

_"I don't care if it looked 'cool' Amy. This 'cool' thing, is trash. Now stop it." Her mother merely waved it off and dragged her away, leaving behind the device for another to find._

* * *

"Ah!" A scream of surprise broke the cheery atmosphere of chirping birds, dogs and music in Central Park. She tripped on the out-of-place device that stayed lying on the ground since yesterday. She cursed silently, rubbing her palms softly and her knees, having scraped both when she fell. Her immediate reaction was was to see what made her trip and when she saw it was nothing than a little box, she grew curious. Despite being a little annoyed that someone would just leave this on the ground, she grew interested in the rectangular box. The girl got to we knees and leaned over to it, picking up the copper-slightly heavy- device.

"What the hell is this?" She mumbled softly, examining the device in her hands before she came to the conclusion that it probably was apart of house electrical system, at best. She was about to leave it on the park bench for that grumpy, old groundskeeper to find when she stopped and looked at the device. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that this thing was special. Special in a sense, that she couldn't put her finger on it, she just knew.

"Might be antique or useful. Maybe Justin would know what to do with it." She told herself slowly, looking around to make sure no one saw what she was taking and then hid it in her bag. She began to jog briskly, passing by people and others in the park as she tried to look as normal as possible. She had just stolen park grounds, that's illegal and wrong, as they always say.

'_Well, their fault for making me trip.' _She thought nonchalantly as she headed back to her black Honda Civic parked near the entrance. The car was neatly parked facing the right, by a tree and garbage can as she saw her car coming into view. She loved that car, it was a gift to herself when she bought it three years ago, and it still looked brand-new.

"This might be an interesting day." She mumbled, setting her book bag in the passenger seat as she took the driver's and sat still for a moment, in thought.

'_What if I get caught?' _She wondered, surveying the small environment around her of her car. It was pretty organized, a clear impression of this girl being one for a tidy car and house. She then realized if she was caught, their was nothing they could do to her. The most was take her car, and that meant he have to do something worse then taking a piece of trash metal rectangular device from the floor. The worse was probably a ticket, at best.

'_I'm so stupid sometimes. Really? Take my car? Wow, talk about weak.' _She cursed herself and started the car, driving off to her apartment in Greenwich Village.

* * *

"Atlas? Really?" Steel chuckled loudly, the name of this man was too stupid sounding for his tastes.

"Atlas? His parents musta' hated 'im." He repeated, looking around the room he was in once again as a buzzy sigh was heard from the other line.

"Har-har, my name is stupid. You got a problem?" His voice was sarcastic and agitated, already annoyed with this old bastard who got unfortunate enough to wake up in Rapture.

Now, Frank Fontaine wasn't a superstitious man. No, he believed in hard work and cheating gets you places, not 'luck', as some claimed. He believed you had to work for your fair share in life, and if you see someone else who isn't as deserving of that share, you take it. No questions asked. But when this guy appeared out of thin air, it got him thinking- what is superstition? Fontaine saw this as a chance to possibly learn something, an edge against Ryan and Lamb in control of this goddamn city underwater. Whoever controlled it, controlled everything. Between life and death, and also the choices of what to do when topside. You could try to control it, or you could move on and start anew. It all depended on the person. And so far, Fontaine wanted it _all_.

"I got nothin' to argue with you, kid." Steel defended sharply, not taking lightly to Atlas' willingness to fight. Atlas ignored his response, watching all the old man he was speaking to pace around the room he was trapped in. Atlas knew what was to happen, it was apart of the plan he had for years since Ryan had that kid. Ryan already had sent his people and splicer followers to the room, this bastard wouldn't stand a chance, unless they made a deal. And quick.

"Listen, kid. Mind telling me where am I?" The old man cut through his thoughts, Atlas thinking fast as his cameras outside the room were already sounding the alarm and sending out bots.

"You're in Rapture, now, I need ya to listen. There is a war going on, and its control for this city." Atlas explained quickly the old man smirking and looking straight into the camera.

"And you want control. Don'tcha? Well, I want in. I want money, women, and alcohol." Atlas smirked as well, this old bastard was smart.

"Name's Steel, Atlas." He added, Atlas hearing more alarms ring off until he spoke once again into the radio.

"Deal. Now, you have to run. Ryan's sendin' his boys to ya. You gotta run unless you want to become a big daddy." Atlas knew he was confusing the old man, but that was the point. Fontaine needed a bodyguard, and he was going to get one with this poor bastard.

The door slid open revealing a battalion of disfigured and hideous splicers, a sight he's regularly seen in Vietnam, as a result Steel coolly raised his hands above his head and looked out to the group of about seven men.

"You there! Ryan wants you to be taken away. For conspiracy and thievery." The leading splicer, one with a machine gun and red bandanna ones around his arm. Steel shrugged casually, trying to show no fear as then two splicers were sent over to him and restrained him by the arm.

"Oi, where are my rights!" Steel screamed out to the men, the leader chuckling darkly as he took out his pistol and aimed at his chest.

"Welcome to fucking Rapture."

**BANG!**

* * *

She tossed her book bag onto the couch, yawning tiredly as she rubbed her face and walked out of the living room to the kitchen to her left. The marble island stood in the center, with the refrigerator to the left against the wall with the sink, pantry and counters. To her right was an opening that allowed people to see into the living room if necessary, and also had a couple cupboards for plates and glasses. The room was a pale, soft yellow, giving it a cheery feel around the black marble tops, fridge and oven. From the fridge, she took out milk and from a nearby pantry, she got chocolate chip cookies.

"Ow..." She grumbled, rubbing her palms again as she saw the scraped skin. It burned ever so slightly, stinging whenever she touched or held something. "Need a bandaid, I guess...?" She wondered aloud, shaking her head at the prospect of putting band aids on a scratch so small. She then began to think of other things that she needed to do before the day was out. Everything seemed in order, fish was fed, fridge was full, school with light homework, nothing much. She then remembered about that stupid thesis due next month and the device she found earlier. She curiously looked over to the living room, where her bookbag laid slumped over the arm rest of the couch.

"Maybe I should check it out further now..." She mumbled and then added, "Well, paper's due a month from now. Maybe I can write a little portion and then head to bed." She planned it out, bringing the glass of milk and cookies with her to the living room table as she sat on the couch in front of the TV. The table had light clutter, the papers of her notebooks scattered around until they fell to the floor below. Above the papers, rested her laptop and textbooks, stacked side-by-side with bookmarks, highlights and pencils deep into the textbooks filled with notes and bookmarked pages. Her bookmarks all were dog-eared and kept close, in case she needed to use them for her thesis. Besides all of that, a game encased a sleeve and PS3 controller also laid near the clutter, Bioshock.

Then, she got to thinking. Maybe she could squeeze in a couple minutes, it was her favorite game, after all. Her eyes darted around the room, as if so no one could see her playing despite her homework as she then leaned over the coffee table to reach for the controller.

What's the worse that could happen with a couple minutes of milk, cookies, and Bioshock?

* * *

_A/N: What is the worse that could happen? :3 Thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! :DDD You guys are awesome! :P Please tell me what you think, I'm trying to figure out a way to introduce her to Jack. :/ Suggestions, my lovelies? _

_Andrea :D_


End file.
